I Thought It Was Love, In The End It Was
by BlackVelvet88
Summary: Bella lives through a few terrible months losing everyone and thing she thought she loved and loved her in return. When she finally felt like giving up she finally finds out what is like to truly love someone and to be loved back. All human. Bella and Edward, Bella and James and eventually Bella and Paul. Rated M to be safe. Rubbish summary but I promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my second attempt of a FanFic. I lost the spark for my first one then life took over. I still have it saved so may continue it or even start it again. Please go gentle on me. Helpful suggestions are always welcome :) - BlackVelvet. **

22nd May 2011

Everything used to be great. But now. Now I questioned what's the point of even being here.

The days when everything change haunt me, sometimes my mind gets stuck in the memories in the past, that's what I have left now. Is the memories. The nightmares.

12 weeks earlier

I lean against the bathroom sink, I hear Alice pacing a hole in my bedroom floor waiting for me to come out. I glance quickly at the clock on my mobile, 2 minutes have already passed, I suck in a deep breath before picking up the white plastic stick on the counter. Clutching it in my hand I hold my breath as I look at the little screen.

I step out of the bathroom and walk cross the small hallway to my bedroom. Alice looks up as I quietly shut the door behind me, pulling her from her thoughts.

'Well?' She asks I just drop to my knees and break down into tears. 'Oh Bella' running over to me she wraps me up in her arms. 'Don't you worry okay? You're not alone in this, you have me and promise I will always be here for you. We are having a baby Bella, how can everything not be okay'

'Edward is going to hate me.'

'You don't know that. Let's just wait and see. He loves you right?' I nod my head ' then you may be surprised' I nod again. We sit on the floor for what feels like hours but before I know it I am walking her to her car. We hug again and I make my way back inside.

'Bella' my mum calls from the kitchen. 'Dinner will be 30 minutes' she smiles at me as she wipes her hands on a dish cloth.

'Cool, I'm going to phone Edward, I will coming down shortly and set the table'

'Sure sweetie, are you okay?' She asks

'I'm good, just very tired. Looking forward to the weekend' I say with the most honest smile I could share. To be honest I am worried sick about the phone call I was about to make.

'Okay sweetie' she turns and finishes of the desert she is making.

As I reach my room I pull my phone out of my pocket. I sit on my bed taking a few deep breaths before dialing Edwards number. He answers on the second ring.

'Hey love, what's up?'

'Umm. Do you think you can come over later? We need to talk' I say quietly. I hear him suck in a breath before answering.

' is everything okay?'

'No, not really. But this is the kind of talk we need to have face to face'

'Bella, please tell me what's wrong. I'm going to go out of my mind if you don't tell me.'

'I am having tea in half an hour, so come over in about an hour okay?' I say ignoring his question and answer him in emotionless tone.

'love, I'm really worried.' I can hear the fear in his voice.

'I promise I will explain all later. I have to go. See you in an hour. Bye Edward.'

'Bella pleas-' I cut him off unable to hear more of his panicked voice.

I make my way back down stairs and quietly set the table. Dinner was hard, my dad was still at work so it was me and my mum, I knew she knew something was wrong from the way she was watching me. Trying to push it behind me I offer to do the dishes. 40 minute later there is a knock at the door. 'I'll get it' my mum calls. I finish the last plate and put in on the side to dry. I quickly wipe down the worktop and table. So lost in thought I don't hear Edward come into the kitchen.

'Bella?' I jump, clutching my chest. 'Sorry' he says after.

'Its okay. You're early' I say as I rinse the the sponge in the sink before leaving it in the pot on the window sill.

'I panicked too much. You didn't sound right on the phone. Are you okay?' I shake my head no.

'Let's go upstairs.' I walk past him and out of the room, he follows me quickly up the stair. When we reach my room I cross it to put some music on so my mum doesn't try and listen in and he locks the door.

I take a quick look at him before going to sit on my bed. He sits in my desk chair and wheels himself closer to the bed.

'Please tell me what's going on. Are you breaking up with me?' He asks with such a tortured expression.

'No I'm not but you might decide you want to after we have talked.'

'Talk Bella, and let me make that decision.' I nod and take a deep breath.

'Okay, here I go. Edward I'm pregnant. And before you say anything I am keeping my baby with or without you.' I let out a breath I didn't realise I was hold. Hes so quiet Its hard to believe he is still in the room. Suddenly finding fingers very interesting I am too scared to look at him.

'Bella?' I peek up at him. He is giving me his most brilliant model like smile. 'We're having a baby?' I nod my head and he stands quickly, pulling me to my feet and crushing me to his body. I burst into tears and cling on to him as hard as I can. It feels like a dream. 'How far along do you think you are?'

'About 5 months. I put the missed period down to stress. I've seen the nurse. The scan is booked for tuesday'

'That far' he says in shock. 'Can I come?'

'I almost fainted when she said I was that far gone. She said baby must be lying at a funny angle that's why I had felt any kicks. I had a test done at the clinic and have done another 2 since I have been home, it hasn't sunk in yet. You want to come to the scan?' I ask in surprise.

'Of course I do. Its our baby Bella. I wouldn't miss out on that for the world.' He smiles and kisses her cheek.

'I was expecting you to be mad. I thought I would have blamed me for ruining your life.'

'Not at all love. A baby is such a amazing gift. I couldn't be any happier. I always wanted a family with you. Its just happening a little earlier than planned. But we can do it together. Just the 3 of us.' He says placing a hand on my stomach. We share a gentle kiss before moving on to the bed talking about when we should tell people. Both have decided after the scan. So they have something to see, and hopefully break the news a bit easier for them. At 11 o'clock Edward got ready to leave.

'You know you can stay if you want'

'Next time I promise. I don't have anything I need for tomorrow. Have sweet dreams Bella. Look after my little bug.' He says kissing my stomach as I lay in bed. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. We kissed again before he left.

**Hope you liked it, I will try and update again tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Alice met me in the school car park.

'So?' I smiles at her. 'He's okay?' I nod

'More than okay. I could have hoped it to go any better. I am so happy Alice. Just need to get Tuesday out the way they we can tell our nearest and dearest.'

We walk over to our friends, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, Emmett, Edwards older brother, and his girlfriend Rose, James and Riley.

'Ed said he was running late today midge' Emmett says to me after we have greeted everyone. I nod at him.

'Why don't you ever come together?'

'As much as I love you midget, I don't really want to go to your house everyday after school, or for you and Edward to get in the way of Em and Rosie time' he chuckles.

'Ah' is all I could say.

'Yeah, the bells about to go guys. Let's go'

We all agree. And follow Riley in to the building. As we reach the corridors Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Riley head to the the class room at the end of the art department. James walk with me down to the science block.

'I bet you Ed will miss the whole day. The poor guy was panicking about some essay he forgot to do.' James rolls his eyes.

'He seemed fine last night at mine, didn't get worried about anything'

'Ah miss Swan, did you have a boy in your room until a late last night'

'Yes I did.'

'When do I get an invite to a sleep over? Huh?'

'James, you know Edward would kill you if we had a sleep over and to you it would have to involve sex, and that is never going to happen.' I laugh at him.

'Come on, we can talk about boys, paint each others nails, and have pillow fights in our underwear' he smirks.

'James' I all but scream and l fall in to a fit of giggles afterwards.

'Ooo you are noisy arn't you, I always had you pegged as a quiet one.'

I look at him and can't help but laugh more. I loved James dearly, he was a good friend to both me and Edward. He was tall, must be at least 6 foot 1, maybe more he has short blond hair which he spikes up and he has muscles. Going to the gym is his life. Well when he's not getting high anyway. He is a good looking guy but he doesn't seem interested in having sort of relationship with anyone who throws themselves at him.

'If you see Edward before me Isabellaboo can you get him to text me.' He says as we reach our door. I burst into giggles again at the silly nickname he just gave me.

His arm catches mine as I start to wobble in place though my laughter. 'Arn't you in a chirpy mood, you haven't been smoking the funny stuff have you?' He asks we sit at our table.

'No and you know I haven't. I am in a good mood you a very funny man James. Very funny.'

'Yeah well I only act like a fool to see you smile. I'm evil to everyone else' he says growling towards one of the little frail looking book worms next to him. I can't help it and burst into a round of giggles again. The look on that poor little guys face was priceless. Our teacher Mr Brandon walks into class and I turn in my chair resting my forehead against James' arm to try and hide my giggles.

'Miss Swan is everything okay?' I hear Mr Brandon call. I squeak in reply trying to contain my giggles. What's wrong with me. I never laugh this much, is it a pregnancy side effect?

'Ah she's fine Mr B. She just had some upsetting news this morning about her friend. They suspect he is turning into a monster, growling at the nerds and everything. Dreadful really' I snort very unladylike.

'Thank you James, try to contain yourself until class is over please Isabella.' And it triggers all again. I gasp for air and pull a way from James' arm.

'Now I'm finding it really hard to believe you having been sneaking into my house for my happy stuff. Your hilarious Boo!'

'I...can't...breath... James' I say trying to take deep breaths between giggles. He turns in his chair and takes my hands in his.

'If you don't calm down I will kiss you to stop you from laughing. I am deadly serious and chances are one of these nerds will tell Ed. Choice is yours Boo' that soon shut me up. 'Good.' He says pleased with himself.

Classes goes quickly that morning and before I know it I an walking to lunch. I go to my locker to receive my bag when my mobile rings. Edwards name flashes across my screen.

'Hey you'

_'Hey love how are you and bug this morning?'_

'We are very good, getting looked after by James's though. Where are you?'

_'Sorry I over slept this morning. And forgot to do my essay for English so decided to have a day off as its Friday. Is James behaving himself around you?'_

'He is being a proper gentleman.'

_'Good. I will meet you at your house later okay?'_

'Perfect. I have to go. We are about to eat'

_'Okay Bella. I am sorry I can't join you'_

'Boo come on, your going to miss the sun' James says as he walk up to me taking my bag from my shoulder. I smile and thank him.

_'Boo?'_

'Yeah, that's James' new nickname for me, isn't it Jimmy?' I say smirking at him.

'Boo, it doesn't bother me. I will allow you and only you call me Jimmy.' I laugh at him standing straight like he has done an honourable thing.

_'Bella? Can you put _Jimmy?_ On please' _Edward says in a strained voice.

'Edward would like to talk to you Jimmy' he rolls his eyes and takes the phone from me.

'Ederson what can I do for you?...yes...yes...no...why?...fine...yes. I...okay. See you later' he hands the phone back 'its for you'

'Hello?'

_'Hey. Look I'm going to let you go. Look after yourself please. And don't do anything careless with James. I wish I wasn't so selfish and came in today.'_

'Edward its fine. I'm fine okay? I'll see you later'

_'Alright love. I love you'_

'I love you too, bye'

_'Bye'_ I put my phone back in my pocket and turn to James.

'What did he say to you?'

'He just threatened me not to flirt with you.'

'Really?' I ask in disbelief and he nods. I don't say anything else but walk with him to the field.

At the end of the day I drive home carefully to see Edward parked where my dads cruiser was normally parked. He got and and walked over to me. Giving me a gentle kiss before we quietly walked into the house. We got some drinks from the kitchen and make our way upstairs to watch a movie in bed. Will spend most of the film kissing slowly enjoying each others company and it isn't long before I'm asking him to spend the night with me. He nods in agreement as he slips me out of my clothes before pulling his own off. I watch him as he strokes the small bump that is our child with a look of awe on his face. I can't wait any longer and pull him down on top of me.

We made love until the early hours. He was gentle, caring and loving and when we finally finished I couldn't help the tears the fell, Edward gentle wiped them away with the pad of his thump and told me how much he loves me. Right now life couldn't be more perfect.

**This is the next chapter that I promised. If you like it please review and I will put up the next chapter tomorrow! -BlackVelvet. **


End file.
